


eclipse

by sorrymybros



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Existential Crisis, F/F, Gen, M/M, Other, i use the word nothing a lot, it/it's pronouns for everything, its literally just the sun and the moon guys come on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrymybros/pseuds/sorrymybros
Summary: sometimes you dont have to know you're feeling something to be able to feel it.
Relationships: Moon/Sun, Moon/Sun (Astronomy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> does this even make any fucking sense? probably not. do i care that it doesnt make any sense? a bit, but not enough.

loneliness was a given. nothing awaited the star, its only purpose was to emit light, burn out and die. knowledge was a given, but was also nothing to it. when you dont know anything, how are you supposed to know what everything even means? 

it was a pain, floating in nothingness. lonely planets circled around it, each one hoping to make a liveable space for friends using the warmth from the star. 

time was passing as if it was no time at all, but it all felt like forever. seconds drew out into minutes, minutes into days, days into years... but none of it mattered—why would it matter, when there is nothing to pass that time? why would it matter when there is no reason? 

the eyes of the star saw everything, a 360 view of the solar system—yet it still could see nothing at all. there was no nerves, nothing for light to travel into—nothing to perceive, nothing to be perceived. 

feeling no feelings at all, yet every feeling possible at the same time. a consciousness that doesnt know its conscious.

the first thing to ever catch its attention was a small gray rock near one of its planets. it wasnt like the others; it seemed different, unlike everything else. other planets had rocks that circled only around that planet—they had been called moons. they'd chosen to focus on and orbit around the planets rather than the sun, and the sun began admiring the lack of attention it was getting from them. 

after laying eyes on the dull blue planets new moon, it started craving attention from the rock. it was unexplainable, but there was no need to explain it. 

the sun suffered many earth days watching as the small sphere circled the planet, unable to make contact with it. it seemed that it was trying to avoid the star, spending its time behind the bigger space rock. 

by the time the moon had come out from hiding the first time, it had changed significantly. to the sun, it seemed..... prettier. as if time had changed its appearance. perhaps the gravity of it's planet had something to do with it. something about all the moons imperfections made it all the more perfect. 

the sun noticed the moon getting closer, every time it appeared in the suns vision, it looked closer. it was still so far—all the sun wanted was to be closer to it, to be able to communicate somehow. 

time brought them together. the moon got the closest it had ever been to the sun, blocking the suns view of the now bluer planet. they'd finally connected.

the suns light shone directly onto the surface of the moon, brightening it from straight on. the sun could almost feel the moons energy, a communication between them that was beyond words. telepathy, if you could call it that. they bonded in their split second, they drew the second into minutes, time being irrelevant to the two very different space masses.

the moon felt the light hit it, so different from before. it basked in the feeling and the shared knowledge between them. the moon always felt joy with the sub around, knowing that it was the reason it was illuminated, the reason it was seen by the rest of the sky. it too had longed for the moment they could connect, the moment they could be together, despite their roles in the universe. now was that time.

no noises. no words. nothing, but everything. they shared everything. that is, until their second was over. the moon had shifted, its orbit continued.

a deeper silence consumed them once more, and the longing for each other came back much stronger. they awaited their next moment. loneliness was something they had in common.


End file.
